Primrose
by Ardentlover
Summary: It was unexpected to see him so nonchalantly sitting at the edge of the coffe shop. Who could imagine the great dog Lord Sesshoumaru in such a modern place? She was surprised and was happy for the reminder into her past, but who knew it would inspire a unique friendship. One-shot rough draft (c) Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi


She gawked at the familiar face just mere feet away. The face that once struck terror in her in a time long ago. Though seeing his face brought on nostalgia, despite it being the great dog demon lord, Sesshoumaru . Regardless to the fact that he is practically immortal and at the least had expected him to be around somewhere on this earth at this day and age , but She did not expect to see the lord in a pastry shop just blocks from her home.

Butt there was lord Sesshoumaru in a human guise that would fool everyone, except her. There was no mistaking the bone strider of his face, and the golden yellow eyes that could freeze hell over with one look. Though she couldn't help but feel disappoint that his appearance was completely different to what she remembered when she had last set foot in the feudal era.

His hair stayed a brilliant silver sheen but cut short and slicked back save for a defiant lock that rested over his forehead. His face clear from his familial markings. She also shouldn't have expected him to be in same white haori he wore with the cherry blossoms on the sleeve, but wore a suave navy blue suit.

How weird, she thought excitedly

He was intent on his work on his personal laptop but seemed to notice a pair of large brown eyes staring at him. "May I help you ?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. Of course he knew who she was but he hardly cared.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and awe, "Lor-!"

Sesshomaru shushed her with his finger to his mouth, his face not betraying his rising anger.

"Oh.." she approached his table " Lord Sesshomaru?" She said in a hushed tone so no one could simply eavesdrop. " it's a surprise to see you here?"

Sesshomaru sighed in slight frustration and closed his laptop , "why is it such a surprise to find me here? I am simply minding my own business and doing my work," he gestured to his laptop.

Kagome 's eyes were wide , his accent was different, this was most definitely not the same Sesshomaru of he past, he really was a much older youaki now. How weird to see such an ancient being , being 'normal ' for the times. "I'm more surprised to see you here and not as I presumed, dead, since I assumed you would have dedicated your life to my worthless half brother. Which was where or 'when' I saw you last," he said stoically.

Now it's was Kagome turn to flash him a look of anger, "I'll have you know..! "She began but trailed off," the well has thrown me back here to my time when Inuyasha and I could simply not work things out..." her heart still ached but it was for the best. Despite loving him for so long and finally getting him to herself, it simply felt like the shell of him was left after Kikyo died. So she let him go. Nuraku was dead, the jewel destroyed. She could still visit her friends in the past but they were all starting families of their own.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her as she began lowering her head, he smelled the salty tears brimming in her eyes. "Please, Miko, restrain your tears or leave me to my work. "

"I'm sorry, it was...good to see you, lord Sesshomaru , she was about to reach for his arm but thought twice, she knew they weren't so familiar. "Have a good day." She bowed her head slowly .

"Hn...and you as well." He returned merely out of politeness and continued his work. Him hoping it would possibly be the last time he would see her.

Despite his wish, they did see each other regularly. Not on purpose, but they seemed to find each other in the oddest of places.

Kagome had been searching through a home ads magazine in search of an apartment when she found him walking with a bag of groceries in his hand. Though rather than being in a suit, this time he wore a light button up and dark jeans. "Sesshomaru! " she called and waved.

Sesshomaru turned his head and nodded her way, but continued walking as she continued turning the pages in her magazine.

The next time they encountered each other was a at furniture outlet store. A pesky salesmen was trying to convince Kagome to purchase a full bedroom and living room set while she tried to tell him she only wanted a sofa. He approached them and interjected the salesman's pitch, "I believe we're only looking for a sofa, if you would please direct us to them and we will decide from there." Kagome looked up at him shocked but thankful.

"Ahh, yes, sorry madam, " the salesman coward slightly,"I did not realize you and your husband have already set your minds up...but it my I interest you in a lovely king-"

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru towered over the stalky salesman who simply gulped and began directly them to the proper showroom.

"Um, thank you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered as they followed the salesman, "but you did not need to help me."

"He was going to take advantage of you ," he said coolly , "I do not take kindly to those who take advantage of weak women."

"Hey! I can manage on my own thank you," she huffed and began walking faster passed him. "Thank you again, but I got this, at least this weak woman can continue shopping for a sofa on her own."

She was fuming- and Sesshomaru seemed oddly entertained by it. Though he did not mean to add 'weak' to his latter statement, he had been growing bored lately and she was so easy to set off. So he decided to follow her for a bit longer, he kept up easily to her with hardly any effort.

"Why are you here anyway," she hissed as she noticed him by her side again.

"I am in need of a new entertainment center," he replied nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised you go out about, you always seemed the solitary type who never enjoyed anyone's company," she had with a sly half smile," I would almost expect you to be someone to order everything online!"

"I have no issue with buying what I need in person, I prefer to know if what I'm purchasing is authentic and good." He shrugged, "though humans are annoying, I have learned to tune them out."

Kagome gave a side eye glance at him, semi annoyed that she didn't hit a nerve as he so easily did to her, but though his face betrayed no emotion, she felt some pang of loniless in him. But maybe she was just imagining it. "Well, you may go on you way, I think I got this from here. " she nodded to him. "Thank you for you help."

Sesshomaru shrugged and conceded to a goodbye though something in him spoke before he thought,"would you like some coffee?" He stopped in his tracks trying not to be surprised in himself as much as Kagome showed , she had stoped ahead by just a few steps.

"Um,..." she seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. Something in him almost hoped she would refuse, "how about we rain check?" She saved them both.

Sesshomaru shrugged and nodded is head. "I shall see you around then." He turned back in the opposite direction towards the theatre rooms showroom,

"Goodbye," she said silently as she walked trailing behind the salesman again.

The coffee "date", though Kagome refused to believe it was a date, went smoothly enough. They conversed of their previous encounters in the feudal era, and talked about the others that grew old around him, and the life Kagome left in that time.

Rin had grown and practiced medicine under Kaede's instruction, she later on found herself a husband and had several Children-all of which adored Sesshomaru when ever he visited. Rin of course died well of old age, happy and eternally grateful for a great life full of blessings. So Sesshomaru continued on with his life since he did not age . Jaken continues living though oldly in a weird almost badly conjured up human disguise as an old man and manages his own flower shop, to which Kagome found shocking.

But through it all, Sesshomaru remained vastly alone and traveled most of the world up until the world began modernizing and he returned to Japan. His 'human' disguise changes with each generation to not attract suspicion then he attained his law degree and set up his own law firm.

"You mean you hair is still long!?" Kagome piped in.

"Why that would be of any importance, but yes." He said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm only teasing, Sesshoumaru, though I did not expect the great lord Sesshomaru defending people in the name of justice? Doesn't it require you to talk a lot?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and small chuckle. "It practically goes against your entire being seeing as that you were judge, jury, and executioner back in the feudal era."

"You'd be surprised with how little I do actually speak. I will admit I can be rather persuasive without uttering a single word," he said pridefully, and she couldn't argue with that. Who could go up against such an intimidating demon lord? Even one disguised as a human. One look and he could probably convince a jury a serial killer is innocent.

When Kagome began talking about her own stories she tried sticking to the current, she was now achieving her phD in history -the one subject she really was any good at- so she could teach at a local high school and work her way up to a university teaching position. Despite how much Kagome felt her stories were particularly dull in comparison to Sesshomaru's travels, Sesshomaru seemed to keep interest. Then before they knew it, they had spent 4 hours talking. They decided to part ways, but not before getting each other's number and the promise of another meeting.

Over time those meetings happened more often , it went from coffees to lunches and on occasion dinners. Then before they knew it they had been friends for well over a year. They eventually grew so comfortable together that Kagome would visit him for breakfast every Sunday where they would simply sit on his patio in his penthouse. Kagome remembered when she first she visited him, she teased him on being him being so ostentatious considering he was the opposite in the feudal era. He only shrugged and sarcastically commented that he is allowed to enjoy some of the finer things in life. Kagome had laughed but admired the view nonetheless of the city of Tokyo. Despite their platonic friendship they both had not considered going beyond that. They were content enough, or so it would seem, as the way things were. They each dated other people, though for some reason no one seemed to peek their interest enough past the first date.

They sat one snowy December morning inside by the window to view the fresh falling snow in his patio, reading online articles and the latest historical book Kagome was asked to review.

"You know," Kagome said breaking braking their silence as she lifted her head out of the book to look at the peaceful youkai in front of her, who also seemed to have gotten himself in a thoughtful reverie looking out the window. "You seem to be quieter lately. Did your date with Marissa go well?" she had set them up since she was a foreigner from America who subsequently was a full demon (rare now in this time) and had come to teach English to high schoolers. Despite herself feeling a slight pang of jealousy, she only set them up because he seemed lonelier somehow. He more often seemed out of touch and figure maybe he needed a romantic companion. She figure she would never fit the bill even if she did begin to have feelings for him. One, no no no no. I will not be getting myself involved and ruining this friendship. Kagome began turning pink and her heart began racing. Shit, I'm giving myself away! She looked up again at him , he seemed unfazed, surly he noticed her heart racing ?

Of course, Sesshoumaru did not miss the elevating speed of her heart, " No," he looked at her with his gold eyes. She was obviously flustered, she was an easy book to read but he wondered why her question inspired such a reaction from her. Wasn't she the one who had set them up? "She bored me rather quickly. She was under the impression that demons from the Americas' were superior to their European and Asian counterparts. I had no time for entertaining such pointless banter."

Kagome scoffed though tried to hide her slight smile," You essentially say that about everyone you've dated " she set the book down and fully turned to him, "the other week to commence on the lizard demons lisp was wearing on your nerves once she introduced herself!'" She admonished, "tell me Sesshomaru do you really want to spend your life alone?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I do believe I am just above 800 years old, and have essentially lived alone . Peacefully I might add until you walked in. So I do not understand your interest in my romantic life?"

"Well as your friend I thought you may want some kind of romantic companion as any normal person and demon are won't to do." She paused and lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just thought you would get lonely."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I am not as a lone as you presume I am. And as far as companionship I think I have my sights on someone, " he said matter of factly.

Kagome gasped, while feeling a sharp sting in her heart," Really?" She tried to sound happy for him, but was quieter than she intended, " Who?" Trying to maintain at least curiosity.

"I will only say that she is someone I probably would not have expected to get my interest, but I have not attempted any move yet."

"Oh..." she said slightly disappointed, she should have realized it would happen eventually, She hadn't realized but mid year into their friendship she developed quiet feelings for the youkai, though she hadn't really ever decided what to make of them yet. She remembered specifically when she had gotten in a car wreck that shook her and how he had stayed with her that night comforting her. Then when she found herself with a wardrobe malfunction ( her skirt had somehow split itself in half) and she luckily had a knit sweater in her drawer to cover her lower half, but it prevented her from leaving her office until Sesshomaru came almost immediately with a very new skirt somehow in her right size. She was eternally thankful but knew their friendship would probably always stay platonic. So she dated but no man seemed to even keep her interest again, especially not after Sesshomaru who had already stolen her heart.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Sesshomaru watching her curiously.

"I'm sorry, I've lost track of time!" As she saw the time, half past 1,"I should get going, I have a few papers I left at home to grade." It was an excuse, but she felt she needed to be alone for a bit.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stood up and followed her towards the elevator door," I shall follow you down," he insisted.

"Oh no Sesshomaru, it's okay" she smiled lightly her heart was beginning to speed up for some reason, "I will see you soon, okay?" As she backed into the opening elevator and quickly picked the ground floor button, "have a good evening!"

"I'll see you, good evening," he said quietly.

Though despite their promise to see each other again soon, they were each occupied with work. Kagome had examinations to grade, and Sesshomaru was preparing for a big case that required him to travel to China and England.

Time seemed to move slowly in Kagome's eyes while Sesshoumaru was away. She could not keep still and found herself constantly checking her phone for any messages or missed calls. Who I'm I kidding anyway? We're just friends. I shouldn't get all worked up for nothing. Sthiught to herself after Sesshomaru has pe been gone for a couple weeks already. I guess I'm just ready for some change in the routine. She quietly decided to shove what ever feelings for Sesshoumaru to the back of her head and focus in the future. Something should change soon?

and change did come, but the beginning of the third week of them being apart, Kagome would found a single flower on her desk, and it continued in every day . There would be no note but each flower was different that ranged to native Japanese flowers to exotic flowers from Africa and South America. Kagome wondered where they were from but could not fathom who could have sent them. She even asked Sesshoumaru if he happened to have any idea, during one of their weekly phone calls.

"You don't suppose it's any of your assistants?" Kagome asked remembering the rambunctious lizard half demon Sesshoumaru hired and had developed an infatuation for her when she visited Sesshoumaru for lunch.

"I wouldn't think so," he said with a small chuckle-one that shocked Kagome.

"Did you just laugh, Sesshoumaru? " she teased.

He sighed, "I'm merely finding it amusing that you believe my assistant would be sending you flowers everyday."

"It could be a possibility," she huffed," because I'm not seeing anyone and haven't for a while actually." Maybe she should consider dating again. After that Sunday

Breakfast afternoon and how she had thought she had developed deeper feelings for Sesshoumaru, she had laid off dating other guys to explore it further, to really not come up with any reasons why they could be together...

" I doubt that lizard demon has a single romantic bone in his body." He said stoically.

"Reminds me of a particular dog demon," Kagome rebutted with a small laugh of her own.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I would think more than that lizard half wit," he said defensively. Kagome noticed that she had hit a soft spot.

"I'm sure you do, Sesshoumaru, any good looking women in England?" Kind of hating herself for asking, she really didn't want to know.

"They are average from what I have seen. I've seen far more attractive women back home."

Kagome chuckled, "you're so difficult to please." She mentally wondered how she fit in his eyes.

"But at least you please me," he said rather quietly .

Kagome couldn't muffle her short gasp. "Wh-wha-?"

"As a very good friend," he added just quickly.

Sesshoumaru saved himself, but not without causing Kagome to feel feverish, "right...but anyway! Any luck on your case?" She was at least grateful they weren't face to face, she was as red as a tomato.

After a few more snide remarks on his cases defendants , they concluded their conversation on the hope that he may return in two more weeks.

The flowers continued arriving, each more vibrant than the last and Kagome began feeling like every flower meant something, so she purchased a book on flowers and their meanings. Many of them signified joy, while others with more forward such as confession, or love. It got her feeling more anxious, who the hell are sending these? She almost felt more frustrated than being heart frenzied girl with a secret admirer. She sighed, maybe since Valentine's Day is coming up he will show himself. Deep down, Kagome wished it was Sesshoumaru but knew better. "Well, whoever you are, maybe I'll get some action soon." She huffed and continued her daily work.

Then one February Friday morning Kagome found not just one flower but a simple vase of bright blue irises and white jonquils on the desk in her office. 'What an odd combo' Kagome thought as she looked for a note. A bright red envelope stuck out from under the vase and she carefully opened and read ; "it's been long enough, and these feelings are hard to explain. You will receive another package at your apartment soon. Be ready at 7, I shall pick you up. " she read out load in beautifully drawn calligraphy and signed at the bottom, "from Sesshomaru. " Kagome 's heart began to race and her checks were growing hot.

"Sesshomaru!?" She squeaked. She was in a frenzy of emotions that crossed the lines between anxiety and excitement. How sly of him, he must of been the one who sent those flowers everyday. "And he wouldn't tell me a thing for a month!" But a new question began burning itself into her brain; was Sesshoumaru professing some feelings towards her? She reread the feelings are hard to explain and wondered what brought this on. The meaning behind the flowers seemed obvious enough, or so she thought; Irises stood for promise and jonquils stood for desire. She began turning tomato red at the thought, but she shook her head." Well just have to wait and see."

Within a minute, she jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She held up the screen and smiled at the awkward picture she set for Sesshoumaru 's contact that she had taken at the perfect moment of him dropping an ice cream on his shirt and his face expressing sadness and frustration that she never thought she'd ever capture again.

"Morning Sesshoumaru!" She said as calmly as she could.

"Good morning" he paused," I trust that you received my flowers?"

"Yes..."she breathed out slowly, she hadn't realized she held her breath, " they're lovely Sesshoumaru. But..." she hesitated , was she thinking too much into it? But the card clearly-'

"You don't think you would want to spend an evening with me?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"No! No...I can't wait for tonight, I was just wondering about the note."

"I will explain later, I just arrived back." He paused and breathed out slowly ,"I've missed your presence." Kagome's heart skipped a beat

"I missed you too " she said quietly.

"Then I shall see you tonight."

"Yes, I'll be ready by 7." She said goodbye and they hung up.

Her body seemed to have frozen for a second, but her heart felt like jumping for joy.

Once Kagome arrived home she found the promised second package already inside her apartment on top of her table. He must have brought it himself, she though as opened it to reveal a long dark green gown. " Oh wow," she quickly ran to her bedroom to put it on, of course it fits perfectly, she chuckled. The gowns' strapless top complimented her shoulders and bosom while the mid section hugged her curves just right to accentuate her feminine figure then the bottom half came out in a mermaid style that flowered delicately. Kagome returned to the box to find matching shoes; three inch closed toed heels with a tiny flower on each strap that wrapped around her ankles. Kagome gasped at herself as she looked in the mirror. She had decided on neutral colors for her makeup and had her hair fall in waves with her right side pinned with a gold flower comb Sesshomaru had actually given her for her birthday a few months before.

The doorbell rang and it brought Kagome in immense amount of anxiousness. She steadied herself and walked over to the door, prepared to see the youkai. She could easily still sense his aura, which seemed mixed with nervousness. Was he really nervous?

With a quick breath she unlocked her door to reveal the stunning Yukai before her.

He stood straight and confident, despite his aura saying other wise. Sesshoumaru wore a jet black tux with a single primrose in his front jacket pocket. She was in awe of his beauty," hello" she mustered out. " I-"

"Come now'" he said quietly as he extended his right hand. He was pleased with his choice of dress for her, and his heart stuttered when he noticed the flower comb he had given her previously. She was breathtaking and he did not want to waste a single moment.

Kagome took his hand and smiled widely, it was enough to illicit a small smile from Sesshomaru himself. And they left down towards the valet where Sesshomaru ordered towards one of their favorite restaurants.

They sat in relative silence in the car but Kagome continued holding his hand. Which he held back carefully, rubbing her palm with his thumb. They arrived and were sat at their table that faced a botanical garden attached to the restaurant.

"You look lovely, Kagome. "Sesshomaru finally said breaking their silence, and which caused Kagome to blush a beautiful rose color that had Sesshomaru grinning.

"Sesshomaru, what has gotten into you? " she said quietly, " but you do look very handsome yourself," she added.

" I have decided to make my move," he said with a small smile, he motioned for the server to bring their finest red wine , "Kagome," he paused for a second as if trying to choose his next worlds carefully, "you are not like any other woman or demon I've ever met, and I want to take this moment to say that I have grown to particularly like you presence."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Sesshomaru are you...trying to tell me how much you care about me?" Kagome thought if she blinked she would have missed it and noticed a slight blush on Sesshomaru 's checks.

"Yes." He said vehemently . "'Kagome, these last two years have been extraordinary . I never expected this friendship with you to mean as much as it does for me. And recently I have realized that I look forward to seeing you. And" Sesshoumaru had to stop himself, he was beginning to ramble and his words were jumbling up in his head, he never spoke so much at one time and felt he was beginning to loose focus to what he was trying to convey to Kagome. He loved her, but god, how was he going to tell her.

He remembered that Sunday afternoon she left so hurriedly, her face full of confusion. It made him think about their relationship, and how romantic relationships would not work for either of them. But he knew why they ultimately never worked for him, they were not her. Even though every piece of his being was her opposite, she complemented him in ways he still didn't fully understand. But now with his age he needed to convey himself much more openly than he was ever use to.

"I want to spend all my time I have with you." He said finally, his golden eyes searching into hers in hopes that he was coming across as he wanted.

Kagome's eyes widened but softened as she smiled warmly at him, " are you sure you want this? Spend your time with a human woman? " her eyes seemed to be teasing him, "I recall just a few months ago you telling me how all human women are insufferable and confusing " trying to make light of his nervousness.

His eyebrows creased " I may recall saying that but you are not like them. " he reached over the table to touch her hand," Kagome, if you will have me, I would like to make you happy." At that Kagome 's heart soared and her eyes flickered with adoration towards the youkai.

"This almost sounds like a marriage proposal, Sesshomaru?" She said coyly but continued smiling.

"If what we have is true I will no doubt propose immediately." He said with such determination that Kagomes heart skipped a few beats.

"But I'm only human?" Kagome still had doubt his feelings could be more than infatuation rather than genuine ...love.

"That matters not to me"

"I will die of old age or of whatever comes my way?"

"Which I will hold every moment the more preciously, as I have already with your friendship." He was ready for these questions and was determined to win her completely.

Her eyes suddenly hardened, "but Sesshomaru, are you sure about this? " she looked away from him for the first time, "let's say this works and we marry , "her heart fluttered," what will happen to you when i die? Will you move on? "

" you forget I age too, I could easily die before you as well,"

"Sesshoumaru, you're practically immortal!"

He waved his hand in the air, "But I am not. I have lived a decent life. But now I truly require someone...to share my heart." He said slowly. He was still new to showing affection, but with his age his cold heart had seemed to soften-no that was not right, he knew he was still the ruthless killer of his past but it was the girl before him who had softened his heart but to her alone. He quickly remembered that just the week before he nearly was going to kill his client for making inappropriate remarks about one of his female paralegals, he did not take lightly to sleazy clients and so rejected working for him for the sake of the man's safety. It was showing him mercy but still a reminder that he could care less for someone's life at times.

He looked Kagome over again, her breathing seem to quicken at his slight hesitation. Again he was thankful for the choice of dress he gave her, the dark green complemented her light skin tone and her large beautiful brown eyes. He noted how perfect she looked and made a point to buy similar style dresses in the future...that's if she would let him.

"Sesshoumaru,..." she said softly but with longing his her voice, which made even the youkai's heart flutter suddenly and felt a sudden urge to remove the table between them to envelope her in a passionate kiss.

But he restrained himself, "let us eat, and continue this evening" he said hoping the faster they get past dinner the faster he could complete his sudden urge.

They ordered their food and continued chatting of their weeks apart. To Kagome things seemed the same as how they were in their friendship but definitely with more emotion from Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure if she could get use to. He smiled more often that led her almost breathless and would almost make her forget what she was talking about. The suit he wore did not leave much to the imagination as it worked well against his muscular body that Kagome seem to notice he kept at very tip top shape. She began to wonder if she would see his bare chest at all, would he let me trace his muscles? She wondered and suddenly at the thought she became red; she brought her hands to her cheeks in shock from her own thought, he's sitting right there ! He's going to notice you're checking him out!

Sesshoumaru took notice of course and raised an eyebrow, "its unlike you to get embarrassed about grading essays? " he said slightly bemused.

"No no, my mind had ...wondered off for a bit," she said embarrassed.

"Oh? And where did it wonder to?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" She began turning red again," oh the weather is nice tonight!" She tried switching subjects.

"Hn," but the amusement in his eyes did not go away.

Sesshoumaru paid the check and motioned Kagome to return to the car. They walked in relative silence until they reached the car and Sesshoumaru opened the door for her. This time there was no Chauffeur," where's is your chauffeur ," she said out loud, " where are we going next?"

He sat on the drivers seat before he replied, "to my place," he said matter of factly.

Kagome gasped, "Sesshoumaru!? What do you think we'll be doing this is our first date!" She admonished weakly, but she turned tomato red for possibly the fourth time tonight and her heart was racing.

He took her hand and squeezed lightly, the act alone actually began to calm her, "I simply want to be alone with you," he said almost achenly softy, "nothing will happen tonight without your consent, " but his eyes burned of passion that Kagome couldn't resist. To hell with morals she thought, she was a big girl now.

Just earlier today I was hoping for some action. "Okay," she smiled softy, and he returned the smile.

They arrived and almost speedily walked to the elevator that led to his floor. Sesshoumaru's impatience was beginning to make him almost fidgety though he was doing a well enough job to hide it from Kagome. He never felt how slow the elevator moved until now and almost considered using his cloud to fly them up. He silently cursed himself for getting the highest floor. Look at him he thought, he was growing impatient! Like a dog ready to be let out of the house to run free in the yard, how strange that the small beautiful woman next to him made his being change and yearn for her. He checked the elevator floor, it had just passed floor 10 of 20, so he took Kagome's hand to steady himself, now he was becoming nervous!

Kagome smiled up at him, reassuring him almost, that they were happy and thankful at how their friendship blossomed. He nearly forgot how he had hoped after their first encounter in the pastry shop that they would never see each other again, how he thanked the gods that that didn't happen. He would of missed his chance at true happiness.

The elevator dinged to his floor and he opened the door to his penthouse, to which Kagome entered and gasped at the view. Hundreds of primroses sat on all the elevated surfaces of the living room. Their true meaning leaving her breathless as she turned to the youkai, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sesshoumaru looked shocked, "are you sad?" He asked as he tried to hide his confusion, he had hoped the flowers around would ignite a passion within her to accept him,...forever.

She shook her head, "no, I am so happy," she smiled softy to him, she had moved closer to him that she could hear his steady breathing. "But..., " she broke eye sight for a moment to look down at the single primrose he wore all night," what about my aging ? I will not live forever Sesshoumaru, " she brought back the subject earlier from dinner," that's why I thought you would want a demoness or even a half demon who could at least be able to spend more years with you," she trailed off, the inevitable would happen, and a terrible vision of herself old and decrepit while he nearly remained young.

"I do not care for it, I want to spend whatever remaining years you have by my side and I will join you in death if you want me beside you" he said softy bringing a hand to her face and stroking her check, "I will not deny myself happiness ."

"You mean you will be happy with me? Truly , despite my human vulnerability of age ?," she looked at him questioningly.

"Yes." He returned a determined look at her and it unleashed such a brilliant smile that he could no longer control himself. He grabbed her close and brought his lips to hers that she happily conceded to as her arms wound their way around his neck. She smelled of vanilla and lavender and her lips felt like honey to his touch.

She pulled away slightly to catch her breath, "I love you, Sesshoumaru," she gasped slowly.

Sesshoumaru heart beat so furiously at her confession that he carried her above him and locked her in the eyes to his with a softness that Kagome had never seen before, "and I love you Kagome." He said before she continued their kiss as Sesshoumaru walked them to his bedroom.

Kagome did not resist, she was ready . But Sesshoumaru stopped at the doorway and placed her down to look her in the eyes again, while not breaking any contact with her skin, for a moment Kagome believed he was about to ask if they could 'do it,' but he broke their silence, "Kagome," he said with seriousness in his voice," I want you to become my mate."

She stood there slightly taken aback, was this a marriage proposal? " Sesshoumaru? Are you asking me to marry you?" She suddenly began being nervous and sensed slight hurt in his eyes as he was beginning to think as a rejection , "no, I would gladly accept, but you don't think it's too soon?" She added.

"This is not like marriage, it's a stronger bond normally between youkai, I would be merging my soul to yours for eternity." he said seriously, " I want you as my mate. It is how we do things in the youkai world. When we feel strongly about a partner..."

She could not break eye contact as he said this and her stomach began to flutter."Eternity?" She rested her head to his shoulder and breathed in his sent of citrus and lilac that Kagome found intoxicating. She felt him make a slight nod.

"But of course it does come at a risk," he brought up her head ,"the process is not complicated, I simple make my mark on your hip.."with one hand he ran his finger against a spot just above her hip bone. His touch , despite fabric in between their skins, caused a slight pleasurable shiver. "But I realized it could almost be life threatening to me considering you have Miko powers."

Kagome thought for a moment, could her powers purify him in his attempt to leave his mark on her? She tensed at the thought and wondered what to do.

"I will be willing to take the risk if you are." He said quietly, he had lived long enough and if dying at the hands of Kagome as they made passionate love , he could not have asked for a better way to die.

Kagome thought for a moment longer before responding, "I don't know Sesshoumaru, I don't want to loose you..."

"It could be dangerous to you too, my mark requires me to infect you with a venom to mix my scent in yours-it's a way to warn other males that you have taken on a mate. My venom could kill you..." Sesshoumaru had just thought of it, what if her body could not handle such a traumatic change?

"Then I'll do it." She replied just as determined as he was before.

Now he hesitated, but held her face with both hands, "Kagome, I take you as my mate, "he said with quiet determination as his sharp nail began to tear the back of the dress,"I shall protect you with my being in return for your devotion and loyalty to I and I alone. " they were walking towards the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. "What is your reply?" He had reached the the top of her behind , the fabric haven easily torn and falling to its sides exposing Kagome's full breasts that to his slight disappointment were still being cupped by her strapless bra.

She did not falter her response, "Sesshoumaru, I take you as my mate and accept you as you are here and forever."

Satisfied with her words, His eyes began to tint with red and his yoki began to radiate as his human disguise deteriorated; his hair returned to its long glory, his familial markings returned to his head and his canines became more pronounced.

Kagome did not wince once as his yoki sizzled on her body as her miko powers began surfacing thinking she was in danger. But she held her purifying powers back, for the sake of the love she wants to work through with Sesshoumaru. He kissed the hollow of her neck and carefully lade her down on the bed, while with his free hand finished the process of getting her dress completely off.

He began laying her down slowly on his bed, and He looked her up and down to truly admire her feminine figure, pleased that the strapless bra she had matched her lacy panty down below. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl in hunger for her. He lowered his mouth again to her neck and kissed his way down; each kiss gave him a short shock of power but it only fueled him to continue until he finally reached the spot up her hip.

With one last look up to Kagome , who had kept a steady gaze of him, her mirroring his hunger for more, he gave her a hungry smile and then bit down and made his mark with his two sharp canines. She moaned in pleasure though she felt her own power trying to fight his venom that seeped into her. Though as fast as he had but down in no time he was done as he licked the small wound to seal his puncture marks.

Kagome began to shiver a bit and felt something different within her, was her body rejecting him? She was feeling slightly angry, these miko powers will not prevent me from happiness. Sesshoumaru brought his face back up to her in concern."are you alright." Worry etched in his face.

Kagome smiled at him, so many emotions in one night, she wondered what was next... she brought a trembling hand to his face, "I'm fine, and you ?"

"When I bit into you I felt your powers truly trying to purify me, but my yoki blended in with it and the pain subsided rather quickly." He smiled slightly, she truely was powerful, any other simple youkai would of disintegrated. Though either of their strengths are no longer necessary in this modern world he held hope for the future. Something he never felt before, he was suddenly very proud of his choice in mate.

Kagome kissed his forehead and felt at ease as he pulled her closer, "so what now?" She smiled , Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes laced with desire.

"Now to other activities," he growled with equally lust filled eyes. "You are now my mate and I wish to have my way with you." He said this as he brought his lips to her and let his hands explore her body.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror to assess the mark Sesshomaru left above the right side of her hip. Lifting up the button shirt he lent her as he set off to her apartment for a new set of clothes-her gown and undergarments having been torn to pieces the night before. She did not worry so much for the gown seeing as Sesshoumaru was the one who gifted it to her and was the one who tore it, but she was dismayed about her underwear, 'they were my favorite pair," she thought picking up the bra that was now ripped from the front and her lacy panty mere ribbons. 'I will have to show him How to properly remove clothes ' she mused with color brimming in her cheeks.

She almost couldn't believe it but her heart swelled with emotion, she ran a finger across her lips and still felt the warm kiss he gave her before he left. She could not have imagined spending the rest of her life with one of the most bloodthirsty (and powerful) youkai she'd ever known. She wondered how she will tell her mother, though her mother would probably say she saw it coming the moment Kagome had first told her of their friendship.

Kagome walked into the living room , the primroses that were previously everywhere were now set beautifully in a large vase on the dining table. '

"I cannot live without you." Kagome said out loud.

"And I cannot not by any means now live without you" Sesshoumaru startled her as he closed the door carrying in a small duffel bag of the clothes she requested.

She smiled warmly at him and beckoned for him to get closer, to which he mostly willingly satisfied. Placing a long kiss on her lips, "this Sesshoumaru is happy with his choice of mate." He said out loud. He could feel their powers joining as one when they touch, he wondered if any nearby demons have fled by such power. The thought amused him, they would be a force to reckon with.

" So, should I continue to live at my apartment?" Kagome teased.

"Of course not, I require your being here with me...maybe preferably naked." He hissed in her ears that made her shiver with pleasure. "And.." he trailed as he took a small box from his pocket and removed a white gold ring from it. He grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on her finger,"you are mine ...forever" and continued another deep kiss.

The hospital room was still , save for kagome's heavy panting.

"You did great, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he wiped her forehead of the beads of sweat that developed.

"Is..is she alright? " she panted, unable to truly focus on his face.

"She is healthy and beautiful," he cooed to her.

The nurse held the babe up after having cleaned her up and wrapped her in a warm blanket. Her hair was thin but dark, her ears pointed, which to Kagome's short dismay wished they were dog ears like Inuyasha's, but she was beautiful, she even inherited Sesshoumaru 's crescent mark on her forehead.

"She's beautiful," she whispered in awe that she created such a perfect being in her own body. The nurse happily gave her the babe, and left the new happy family to have a moment on their own.

The babe sighed as she continued sleeping in Kagome's arms. For the next 15 minutes Kagome stared at her baby, almost unblinking wondering how the world had blessed her with such a miracle. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and gave Kagome a soft look.

"What do you think we should name her?" He finally asked.

Kagome came out of her awe and looked at him, they had put off on the name since they found out about her sex, they never seemed to quite find the right one and she hoped that once she saw her it would come...and it did.

"Ayame, "she whispered with a smile," ayame I think is really good."

Sesshoumaru paused for a second to consider, "iris?" Saying its meaning which also meant promise." I very much like the name, " he said with a smile. His eyes now couldn't leave his daughter. How beautiful she came out, he was full of various emotion of pride, happiness, and ultimately love. He finally had a family of his own with the mate of his life.

" Are you happy ?" Kagome asked him, intently staring at his face. Despite his showing much more affection his face still remained almost completely stoic, and though after 3 years of being mated she sometimes couldn't read him completely.

"Of course," he looked up with a fierce look in his eyes, "I could not be happier." He kissed her softy as too thank her for what she created within her.

"Do you want to hold her?"

His arms outstretched themselves and carefully held Ayame, at that moment she opened her eyes to him to reveal bright hazel ones staring into his gold. Sesshoumaru froze and Kagome noticed for the first time in all her time of knowing him, he shed a few tears of pure joy as he placed a delicate knuckle to her cheek that she instantly grabbed with her tiny hand.

"Ayame..." he whispered and kissed her forehead, one tear having fell on her cheek. "Nothing could have prepared me for you."

Now kagome's eyes began filling with tears. "Would you have believed me if I told your past self that you and I would create the most perfect child?"

"I would be surprised, and possibly make a ridiculous retort on the weaknesses of hanyos." He looked at her, still smiling slightly. "But she will be powerful, I can smell it in her blood."

"Let's hope such power doesn't go unchecked, or necessarily needed." She worried for a bit remembering Inuyasha's drastic changes during the new moon or when his life was in utter danger. Two extremes, both blessing and a curse to half demons.

Sesshoumaru noticed the worry on her face and assumed what she was thinking, "unlike my brother, Ayame will have both of us to guide her. She will not have to deal with such problems without us." He placed one hand on hers and squeezed gently. "I love you."

Kagome squeezed back reassuringly,"and I love you."

"Now rest. Ayame and I will be here when you wake." He pressed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead, and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Ayame is asleep now," Kagome said as she walked into their new bedroom. It was strange to be in their own house, but necessary for their growing family. Well at least in the eyes of Sesshoumaru, she'd just given birth 3 months ago to Ayame and he was ready for more 'pups'.

He sat in an armchair by the window intently reading a book, he looked peaceful, though Kagome couldn't help but see him appear older... much older.

"Sesshoumaru?" He reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Hn...?" He looked up and placed his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, I'm distracted."

"What's wrong? " Kagome looked into his golden eyes, he seemed to be holding something in, "tell me please."

He sighed and brought her down on his lap," I fear for your life, Kagome."

"My life? " Kagome asked surprised, "I'm perfectly fine, Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about."

"Your mortal life, Kagome, it has suddenly hit me after having Ayame." He paused looking into her eyes with such sadness that she couldn't help but put her forehead to his reassuringly, " that ayame and i will completely outlive you...of course I will reach old age but that may be for several more hundreds of years! "He began sounding hysterical as he clutched her closer. "These years will go by in the blink of a demons eyes! I don't know if I can -"

"Sesshoumaru! Calm down!" She said sternly and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Sesshoumaru..."she said more softly," don't you remember our bond? You and I both knew the day of my passing will come. And though it pains me at the thought of me leaving you at the hands of death you will have Ayame and any other children we may have. " she smiled at him. "I love you Sesshoumaru, I will always love you throughout the rest of my life and I will wait for you in the afterlife. "

He smiled weakly at her and felt one tear escape him, Kagome chuckled and wiped it off , "so may tears in so many days, Sesshoumaru? Is the great dog lord becoming soft?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up." He scoffed but brought her down for a passionate kiss that he hoped could convey his love for an eternity and more. He separated for them to catch their breath ,"As I promised the night of our mating bond, I will hold all of these moments more preciously."

"As will I." She said, her voice heavy with desire. Now Sesshoumaru was smiling.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing under those clothes?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you?" Kagome jumped off his lap and walked slowly towards their bed, "you're coming right?"

He stood slowly giving her a wide grin,"with you, love, anywhere."


End file.
